Hero of my Summer
by Himeyu
Summary: Len Kagamine is a fictional singer from the Vocaloid corporation, Feeling helpless he traps himself inside Miku's cellphone so that she wouldn't have a choice but to keep him. Secretly living in the same roof together, Miku notices her feeling is nowhere to be in good side, "loving an anonymous program is worser than one-sided love!"
1. Prologue

**Hero of my Summer**

Prologue 

Summer? It's the most boring days of my life! I so freaking hate it! No allowance and also the weather is so freaking hot! Well, of course it's summer, what do you expect?

Until the unexpected day across me

**"Who is him? He's hot!"  
"A cosplayer of Len Kagamine?!"  
"Oh, Kami-sama! I can die in peace now!"  
"Looks like a real life Len Kagamine!"**

When I heard the word 'Len Kagamine' I immediately turn my head to the crowd of both girls and boys.

DID. . ? A cosplayer! Oh Miku! ~!

I look at him, he really looks like a real life Len Kagamine! Kagamine of my dreams! Uhh. Bad thing the real Len only lives at the virtual world, I take a sigh, feeling upset that the boy he loves only lives at the virtual world, WHERE'S JUSTICE!

Fangirling inside, I tried to hide these emotions, turning back from the crowd, I heard an unexpected words

**"Uhh.. Sorry, I'm with her, I should be get going now." **and a hands from an unknown person touched my bare shoulders

Still shocked I looked at the guy who was speaking, and I almost scream to see Len-look-a-like in front of me, his hands in my bare shoulders, I actually didn't know this guy but he makes my heart skip!

I get him, I quickly pulled him away from the group of fangirls, **"Teto! I'll text you where to meet me!" **I shouted to my bestfriend Teto who was accompanying me. I saw her nodded so I drag this cosplayer faster.

After a 4 minutes of running-

**"H-here, I c-can leave you here now." **I said while panting, I turned to him and give him a smile

I was about to go when he pulled the back of my shirt, I turned to him and without noticing I'm already staring at his blue, sky-like eyes. He blinked making me snapped back to reality

**"Please keep me." **he bowed generously pleading me

WAIT! Keep? I'm no way a foster!


	2. Chapter 1 - Miku's obsession

**Chapter One - **_**Miku's Obsession **_

Miku sit near the window of her room trying to get some fresh air, she let her head out of the window to feel the cool breeze but instead of cool air she got a freaking skin burning one **"Ugh! FAILED!" **she said then jumped on her bed

**"HOT! HOT! HOT! Damn Summer!" **She cursed while laying in her teal bed and looked at her Len Kagamine poster that she bought online in her right **"Yeah, hot." **she said in a sweet yet seductive tone, she shook her head **"Oh Miku! Find a real person!" **she said then roll to her bed with her head a little bit aching due to summer heat

**"Miku Hatsune! A delivery has come for you! Pick this up before I kick your ass!" **Miku got up from her bed as she hears a man with short blue teal hair called her name while threatening her **"I got it moron!" **Miku shouted as she take the stairs down to the 1st floor

**"What did you call me?" **The man asked the young lady with a nice tone but a scary face as he saw Miku walking down the stairs

Miku smirked **"Nothing my handsome brother." **she faked a smile **"Is lunch ready?" **she asked sweetly but her brother just raised his eyebrows to her **"Just pick up the package already, I'm tired." **the teal man said while yawning **"So Am I." **her reply

Miku walked to the door to pick up the package and she was happy to see that this is the package that she's been waiting for. She picked it up and immediately run to her room ignoring her brother's sermon of not to run in the stairs

**"Sooo, let's see what's in here." **she said as she cut the tape that closing the package using a knife. She jumped and scream **"WAHHHHH! Sh*T , I've been wanting this for my whole life!"**

**"Miku! Don't just scream there like a monkey!"**

her older brother shouted, she just rolled her eyes and get the long pillow with a picture of Len Kagamine that *ehem* half naked out of the box and hugs it

**"Oh God! Kagamine! WHY YOU'RE NOT REAL!?" **she asks to the air while rolling and fangirling, as soon as she stopped fangirling she quickly went near the box and pulled out a chocolate with a Len Kagamine imprint at its cover of its box

**"Ugh, why there's chocolate in here? I just need the box." **the teal said while pouting

**"Miku! Lunch is ready get down here already!" **Mikuo called her once more

**"Yes Mikuo-nii-chan! Just a minute!" **she shouted and back to her fangirling state

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**"Another Len Kagamine good? Whoa, you're freaking obsess to that gay." **Mikuo said as he put a spoonful of rice in his mouth

Miku beat him in his head that causes some rice to spit in his mouth **"He's not a gay, he's a god of handsomeness!" **Miku corrected him

Mikuo rolled his eyes to her **"You should find a real man already." **Mikuo suggest **"Nu-uh, real guys sucks and also I hate humans." **she instantly replied and sits beside her brother to eat her lunch

**"You know, you shouldn't rejected that Piko guy, he worth your love." **Mikuo said once more **"Worth? Oh, I thought you're my brother. You know how creepy he is." **she said then pointed her spoon to her older brother **"He sends me 10 letters a day!** **Tell me the reason why he worth me." **she said then give him a look like I-just-won-the-argument-loser and again Mikuo just rolled his eyes

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**"I should tell my internet friends about this." **Miku said as she excitedly open her computer and TADA! Len Kagamine Icons, wallpapers everything! In her computer she take a quick glance at her room **"I don't know if my fandom is too much already." **she said then smile a little

She took a photo of her Len Kagamine long pillow and box of chocolates and posted it in her blog within a minute someone commented at her post already

**BananaLover: **Owww! You're a lucky girl! **  
LeeksIsTheBest: **Gimmie That motherf*cking pillow and box!  
**YandereOverBananas: **Fuck that! You shall give me my pillows bitch!

And other various comments

**"Lucky, huh?" **she mumbled to herself and decided to kill her time by surfing the internet

She shiver and took a glance at the open window **"Ugh, it's already this late." **she said followed by a huge yawn **"I'm sleepy." **

She lay to her bed with thoughts filling her **"Everything is going right except for this freaking damn season." **she closes her eyes **"I hate summer." **and sleeps

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Miku's POV

**"Your wish is granted my darling." **E-eh? Whose that?

I tried to open my eyes but it seems that there is something that is getting in my way like a glue or some blind folds

**"Who the hell is speaking?!" **I asked feeling annoyed ugh. My damn head hurts

I gasp I can't open my eyes, but my mouth...

I feel it it.. She smiled or smirked or whatever

**"Don't shout my dear, I'm only here to grant your wish, and look you should thank me." **she said in a sweet voice

**"Gah, I don't need anything but if you'll grant me a wish change the summer to the freaking winter one," **I said proudly but on the second thought **"No, no, no, no, I change my mind remove the existence of summer." **I smirked with my brilliant thought

**"You'll thank me someday dear." **she said then something happened yet can't be explained

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Narrator's POV

Miku got up on her bed **"Stupid dreams." **she said then tossed her blankets at the floor and head to the kitchen to have some breakfast

**"Yo! Good Morning little sister how's you sleep?" **her big brother ask her sweetly

**"Don't good morning-good morning me dork, serve me my breakfast before I kick you ass." **she said then sits in an unladylike manner

**"God! Did you have a nightmare?" **Mikuo asks her as he put some bacons and rice at the plate and place it at the table front of Miku **"I wouldn't have one if you hadn't visited." **she smirked by her words and put a spoonful of rice in her mouth

Mikuo pouted he sits beside his sister but Miku moved away from him **"Don't go near me, freak." **he take a sigh by her actions

**"What did I do in you dreams sleepyhead?" **he asks once more then tilt his head confusion in his eyes

**"You can cook so many dishes actually you're a master chef in my dreams yet all you can do actually is fry." **she answered and look down **"Stupid reason right?" **she smiled but her older brother just patted her head **"Fine, I'll study some recipes later and try to cook more for you," **he smiled **"just forget the stupid dreams of yours okay?"**

Miku just nodded and eat another spoonful of rice

_'This is what I consider lucky.' _she thought then snapped and pull his brother's hand at her head and move away again

**"Damn, are you a siscon?!" **she asks with disbelief and pointing her finger to her brother like he's some sort of a monster

**"W-what is that accusation! I'm no way a siscon, bitch!" **he replied back

**"And now you're calling me a bitch?! Damn you siscon! I'll make sure that our parents will know this I'll post this on the internet for you to live your life so miserable." **she threaten him and put her slippers on and goes upstair but bad luck her older brother tries to catch her

**"Brat! Come back here!" **Mikuo said but the Teal girl just laugh mischievously

* * *

Himeyu: Yo folks! Its been a long time right ? LAWL XD Anyway ehem I might change the rating at the future *cough* cause this story might include some YANDERE LEN yup, YANDERE! ~*~ I Love yandere lawl , sooo.. thanks for reading! Just wanting you to knows. *smiles*


End file.
